Confessional
by YFWE
Summary: It was just a slip up... A lapse, a sudden loss of rationality, an omission. But how to tell him?


**Hi, everyone. I'm YFWE, and I just had a Sobe, so I'm really pumped right now.**

**I've never written solely for the fandom of KP prior to this story, so think of this as an introduction of sorts. I did, however, write a crossover utilizing the characters for last year's Crossover Contest. I won, so I guess I'm not too bad, right? **

**This fanfic just kinda popped up in History class earlier today and I wrote it in the thirty remaining minutes I had in there, all while trying to take notes. Therefore, this fanfic is both short and probably jumps around a ton. But you see, I'd like to put something out there as somewhat of a warm-up (at least for me) before I embark on my first multi-chapter fic in the KP world, set to follow this one-shot but to have absolutely no relevance to this story. This instead is something separate, something that seemed like it'd be easy enough to write.**

**So I hope you all enjoy it. Comments and feedback are highly appreciated and always welcomed, and I'd be happy to answer any questions about the story itself should anyone have any.**

**Thank you for reading this if you have. It is much appreciated. **

Confessional

YFWE

_But how to tell him?_

For years, I promised myself and those around me that I wouldn't get myself in this situation. And truth be told, I believed myself.

After all, I've always been considered a 'good girl.' Maybe it comes in the job description; I can't say for sure. Nonetheless, here I am now, in a rather tight spot.

I can't hide this, no matter how much I want to. It is my cross to bear, the shadow that looms over me. And it very well may haunt me for the rest of my days.

The biggest problem to me is that I promised him. I promised Ron that nothing of this sort would ever come between us. I promised Ron that until we had finished, the result of my actions would not interfere with life as we knew it.

I promised him so many things, and he me. The difference? As of now, he appears to have kept his promises.

Better than me.

Ugh.

The summer was going so well, too!

We'd both gotten jobs to pay off student loans. Ron had, of course, filled a vacant spot at Bueno Nacho, and I was working a waitress job at the new Italian restaurant in town, as well as lifeguarding at the public pool.

Sure, we didn't get to see each other as much as we would've liked. But it was for the best in the long run, and we both knew that. One day, not only would we not living each day in debt, but our kids would have a great childhood as well.

Oh, the thought of _kids _right now…

But no, I've probably gone and screwed that all up. All our hopes, all our dreams, _all our love_… all gone…

It was just a little slip up…

It was a lapse, a sudden loss of rationality, an omission.

I mean, of course, I did want to go to that party. I actually missed some of the people in my graduating class, and it was possibly the last time I would see some of them before we all headed off to college. And I wanted to get at least a little buzzed… not drunk by any means, but it was just the thing to do there. Everyone else was doing it…

And I knew what was happening there. I knew what I was subjecting myself to. But I was more than just a little buzzed, I was drunk. There, I'll say it—I was drunk, more so than I had ever been. And yet, I still allowed myself to get in that situation. As far as I can recall, I didn't even feel as if it was a problem at the time. Must've been the alcohol talking.

Obviously I regretted it as soon as I was back in my right state of mind. I should never have gone, especially without Ron. But how could I have foreseen this?

After all, I was never considered that type of girl.

I… just don't know what to do now. I obviously can't hide this but for a few more months.

_…but how to tell him?_

_…especially when it's not his._

**END**

**Oh wow, what a twist. …well okay, not really. At least I got this done before I'm off to class. **

**Yeah, read and review if you'd be so kind, but it's clearly not a requirement. I would like some feedback as it is my first solely-KP fic, however. **

**Either way, I'll be back hopefully soon with the first chapter to my multi-chapter fic I plan to do. Thanks for reading this, and I apologize for it not being the best quality. My hope is that it will at least entertain someone out there, and if it does, I have fulfilled my goal.**

**Yours in fiction,**

**YFWE**


End file.
